


I'm so sick of lying (you gotta know that)

by jeongyu



Series: i'm so sick [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Sad, but like not really, just a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-08 22:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15253635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongyu/pseuds/jeongyu
Summary: The door closes, the last thing he saw was the suitcase being pulled out.Did you even really love me all this time?or the one where Wonwoo has Mingyu’s kid without him knowing and they meet later on.





	1. not a single bit of feelings from before

It was a hot sunny day this summer season, a day perfect enough to head to the beach with your friends and family.

“Jeon Eunwoo! Come here and put sunscreen on before you get burned.”

Running towards him was his beautiful daughter. She was giggling while being chased by her favourite uncle, proclaimed by the favourite uncle himself, Soonyoung. 

“Rawr! If you don’t put on sunscreen, I’m going to eat you!”

Shrieks fill the air and Eunwoo jumps into her father’s arms. Soonyoung is close behind her and when he arrives, he has no mercy and tickles the little girl.

“Ahhh, stop it!” She cries while flapping her arms trying to get him to stop.

Wonwoo smiles at the sight. It’s been a while since he was able to relax like this. It had taken a lot of convincing from his friends to take a day off from work. As tough as it is, Wonwoo doesn’t regret having his little girl. She is the love of his life and always brightens up his day whenever he comes home from a long day at work.

Things hadn’t always been easy though, he who used to barely remember to feed himself had to now remember to feed his own child otherwise she would get sick. He who was once awkward around kids is now an expert at when his own child should take naps otherwise she will become fussy. He who wasn’t comfortable with raising a child now had one.

“Okay, let’s stop and put sunscreen on.”

Wonwoo lifted Eunwoo up and carried her back to where they had set up the little parasol. Jihoon and Junhui were still setting everything up. They had just arrived and as soon as Eunwoo was taken down from her car seat, Soonyoung had brought her to the shoreline.

He sat down on one of the towels on the ground and placed her in his lap. He then started to put sunscreen on her face, trying to do so as carefully as he could since she was squirming around trying to look at everything. This was the first time she had ever been to the beach so everything was new to her.

Wonwoo was now in the process of putting sunscreen over the parts of her body that were revealed by her swimsuit- it was a cute little white one piece with pink flamingos all over that he had just bought for her the day before.

“Look daddy! Ball!”

Startled, Wonwoo looked up and saw a white volleyball rolling over towards them. He looked around to try to find the owner of the ball when he found a tall guy walking towards his direction. He couldn’t really see who it was since he wasn’t wearing contacts and his glasses were in his car.

The stranger started to jog and bent over to get the volleyball.

“Hey, sorry about tha-“ The stranger suddenly stopped in the middle of his sentence. “Wonwoo hyung?”

At his name, Wonwoo freezes up. He remembers this voice a bit- no, he remembers this voice all too well. 

 

_“Wonwoo hyung, I don’t think we can make it work. It’s not you, it’s me.”_  
_The door closes, the last thing he saw was the suitcase being pulled out._

_Did you even really love me all this time?_

 

Wonwoo relaxes. He puts up a front and acts like nothing’s wrong.

“Oh Mingyu?”

He finally looks up. It’s been a while, about five years his mind tells him, since he had seen Mingyu. He had gotten more buff like he’d been spending all his free time at the gym but other than that, nothing else had changed. Mingyu still looked like the guy he was before: tall with cute canine teeth poking out when he smiles and perfectly tanned skin.

“Daddy can I go play now?”

Eunwoo’s question made Mingyu pay attention to her now and that made Wonwoo snap out of his dream-like state. He had totally forgot that Eunwoo was still sitting on him. Mingyu was now examining her with his eyes and Wonwoo can only hope that he doesn’t ask any questions about their similar appearances.

“Is she yours?” He asked. Wonwoo had to swallow down his saliva. “Yeah.”

“Hey! What’s taking you so long?”

Both males turn their head to a long-haired guy walking towards them. Wonwoo recognized him as a friend of Mingyu who he would use to see come around their shared apartment. 

“Ah, hyung this is my old friend Wonwoo,” Mingyu starts to introduce each other and that’s when the truth hits him. This guy was the reason things ended up this way. “.. and Wonwoo hyung, this is my fiancé Jeonghan.”

Wonwoo doesn’t know what to do. He just smiles and gives a nod towards Jeonghan. He then excuses himself to go where Junhui, Soonyoung and Jihoon were. At the table, he handed Eunwoo over to Soonyoung so he could go and play with her.

Who would’ve thought that he would meet Mingyu here, on this one day he took a break off work. He looks over to where he came from and catches Mingyu staring at Eunwoo, who’s playing in the water with Soonyoung.

He knows. It’s so obvious that he knows. Mingyu keeps on looking over at Eunwoo. She’s currently giggling and splashing water at her uncle. Their smiles are identical, it’s no wonder Mingyu didn’t have trouble figuring it out.

—

Wonwoo is walking into the change room to get himself out of his wet clothes. Eunwoo was already changed and was out with her uncles. They’re about to head home so he plops his bag onto the bench to change quickly. He pulled off his shirt and was about to grab a dry one when a hand rests on his shoulder.

“Hyung, can I talk to you?”

It was Mingyu. He nodded and turned around.

Mingyu’s eyes ran over his body and stopped where a scar was found on his body. The scar from when he gave birth to Eunwoo.

“Can you just tell me one thing?”

He nodded.

“Is she mine?”

Wonwoo bites his bottom lip and turns his head to the side, not able to meet Mingyu eye to eye.

"Yes. Eunwoo is yours."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i really wanted to write a meanie fic where they have a kid and here it is...  
> it's pretty fast paced because i didn't want to drag it out.  
> i may or may not continue it so here's an open ending :)
> 
> oh and when mingyu left wonwoo, wonwoo was already a few weeks pregnant.


	2. you stole my heart like the first time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This makes him pause in his track but he doesn’t turn around.  
>  _“Thank you for giving birth to such a beautiful daughter.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so a handful people wanted more so i tried my best to write this chapter :)

It’s a Sunday evening, there are sounds coming from a children’s show blasting from the television speaker. Wonwoo is currently vacuuming the apartment after two weeks of not being able to do so. With a quick glance at the time, he is shocked to find that it is almost seven o’clock and that he is behind schedule. Quickly turning off the vacuum and putting it away, he heads back to the living room to find Eunwoo dozing off on her beanbag. He smiles softly and brushes her bangs away from her face.

“My sweet little girl,” He thinks. This is what makes him glad he decided to keep her. It’s difficult to get a chance to spend a whole day with his girl but he’s glad she doesn’t hold it against him. Wonwoo works almost every day of the week, barely leaving him time to spend with Eunwoo. Working as a waiter at a restaurant doesn’t pay as well so he tries to take as much shifts as possible. He heaves a sigh, grabs the remote to turn off the television and turns back to carefully wake Eunwoo up.

“Come on sweetheart, your dad’s going to come and pick you up anytime now.”

Slowly, Eunwoo’s eyes flutter open. “Appa?”

Wonwoo hums in response. Eunwoo’s rubbing her eyes to try to get rid of her sleepiness. As she grows older, she looks more like Mingyu. Her eyes, nose and lips are almost identical to those of his.

“Let’s go to your room and get ready for him okay?”

After receiving the nod from his daughter, he then picks her up and brings her to her room. They had picked out an outfit this morning in preparation for when Mingyu was coming to get her. It was on her bedside table with her mini travel bag. Wonwoo’s working the whole day tomorrow and Mingyu had offered to watch over her for him.

He was hesitant though, would Mingyu know his daughter? Would he know what she liked to eat or when she needed to sleep? All these questions passed through Wonwoo’s mind but Mingyu had begged to get to know her and claimed that this was the perfect opportunity to do so. Usually, Jihoon watches over her whenever he had to go to work but due to persistent pleas, Mingyu had managed convince him to change up the plan.

Due to his surprise, Eunwoo was okay with going with Mingyu. After the beach incident, they had met up a few times to get her familiar with her other father. 

 

_“Can you just tell me one thing?” He nodded._

_“Is she mine?”_

_Wonwoo bites his bottom lip and turns his head to the side, not being able to meet Mingyu eye to eye._

_“Yes. Eunwoo is yours.”_

_“So her name is Eunwoo.” Mingyu smiles bitterly. “Why didn’t you tell me?”_

_At this confrontation, Wonwoo didn’t know how to respond. How was he supposed to? Imagine coming home, seeing your significant other sitting at the couch with his luggage and then leaving only with a few words. Nothing more. What was he supposed to do, call him one day and say ‘Hey, I’m pregnant with your kid. Just wanted to let you know’?_

_“I didn’t think you’d care.”_

_Mingyu scoffs at this. “You didn’t think that I would care? My own flesh and blood?” His voice was rising with every few words._

_Unbelievable._

_“Well, yeah Mingyu. You just left, so why do you think that I would bother to tell you at all? It doesn’t seem like you would care about what I was going through.” Wonwoo retaliated. “You seem like you’re having the perfect life anyway.”_

_Letting out a deep sigh, Mingyu slams his fist on the wall. He gives up trying to argue._

_“Can I get to know her?” He begs. His voice sounding like he’s about to tear up. “Please Wonwoo hyung, I missed out on so much already. Your phone number is still the same, right?”_

_With this, Wonwoo just nods. Having Mingyu in Eunwoo’s life would be a good thing, he thinks. She would then have another parental figure in her life, someone that was not Wonwoo. While thinking, a buzz from his phone makes him snap out of it. He glances down and sees that it was Soonyoung telling him that Eunwoo was starting to get fussy. He checks the time and noticed it was almost time for Eunwoo’s nap so he quickly pulls on his shirt._

_With one quick glance towards Mingyu, Wonwoo packs his bag and makes his way out._

_“Hyung…”_

_This makes him pause in his track but he doesn’t turn around._

_“Thank you for giving birth to such a beautiful daughter.”_

 

It was currently a quarter past seven. The doorbell rings right as Wonwoo was finished with putting on Eunwoo’s socks. He brings her to the door and opens it. Standing there was Mingyu in his tall, tanned glory.

“Hey hyung.” He greets. “Sorry I was late.”

He then bends down to see the little girl that was attached on to her father’s leg.

“Hi Eunwoo, are you ready to come spend the night at Appa’s home?”

Mingyu was answered with a shy nod. Even though Eunwoo was okay with staying at her other father’s place, she was still a bit shy with him because she claims that he’s, in her words, too tall like a tree.

Wonwoo had to bring his arm around his leg to detach the small ones squeezing his leg. He then gently pushed her towards Mingyu and walked back to the couch where they had placed her travel bag. He grabbed it and gave it to the younger man.

He then bent down to Eunwoo’s height. “Give daddy a kiss and hug before you leave.”

She walks towards him and gives him a hug.

“Muah!” Eunwoo pulled away, leaving a bit of spit behind and seeing her spit there made her giggle.

Giving her a smile, Wonwoo stands back up. “Okay, bye Eunwoo.” And gives Mingyu a nod.

Even though he’s been bringing Eunwoo to meet up with Mingyu, he still finds things to be a bit awkward. After all, it was just about Mingyu bonding with his daughter. They hadn’t talked much, only Wonwoo to Eunwoo and Eunwoo to Mingyu, kind of like they were playing a game of broken telephone.

Mingyu carries her up and they both wave bye at Wonwoo before turning around to leave. This sight felt domestic, kind of like he was watching Mingyu bring their daughter to school. He would be the house husband waiting for Mingyu to come back home into his arms. 

“Appa, I’m so high now!” Eunwoo shrieks.

Mingyu chuckles, “Yes Eunwoo, you’re almost as tall as me.” 

The sound of their chatter snaps him out of his little daydream. 

Wonwoo looks up from the ground and continues watching them as they’re waiting for the elevator to arrive. He observes the way Mingyu interacts with her and it makes his heart flutter, kind of like he’s falling in love with him again. Maybe he isn’t over Mingyu like he thought he was. But this shouldn’t happen. Mingyu’s engaged now.

Maybe in the future, he will be able to move on and find true happiness and maybe, just maybe, in another life, this would be his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it probably didn't end like how you wanted it to but i may be making this into a series if i could write more.  
> thanks for reading :)

**Author's Note:**

> so i really wanted to write a meanie fic where they have a kid and here it is...  
> it's pretty fast paced because i didn't want to drag it out.  
> i may or may not continue it so here's an open ending :)
> 
> oh and when mingyu left wonwoo, wonwoo was already a few weeks pregnant.


End file.
